


the echoes of you in the space you leave

by evanescentdawn



Series: eternal yume [3]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pseudo-Incest, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: A lingering kiss before a long trip apart.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname
Series: eternal yume [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974211
Kudos: 6





	the echoes of you in the space you leave

“Sorry,” Kaname says. “This one will be longer than the others.” And Yuki doesn’t say anything, it’s always like this. He’s leaving before they even get to spend time together. Sometimes, she wonders if he’s purposely going.

She nods. Trying to keep her face composed and not give anything. By her brother’s frown—she must have failed. He brushes his fingers on her face and Yuki _hates_ the expression he makes. She feels like a spoiled child that is demanding for more attention.

“It’s fine,” Yuki says. “Goodbye, Onii-san,” And turns away.

Yuki doesn’t make it far, Kaname grabs for her and pulls her back against his chest. She closes her eyes, holding his arm against her chest.

“I will come as fast as I can.” He promises, pressing kisses on her collarbone. “I don’t want to want to leave you, believe me.”

 _Why are you always leaving, then?_ Yuki wants to say back but she keeps silent. Burying her face in arm and taking this time she has with him before he leaves and it’s only her in this large house, with Aidou that keeps to his own corner.

Aidou’s father says something in the distance that Yuki misses, and Kaname breaks the embrace and she turns back to him, her hands curled against her chest. Yuki doesn’t want to leave, wants to cling on him and make him stay.

She doesn’t do any of that, however. She rises up her tiptoes and kisses him. A bruising one where she is clutching his shoulders, desparate to get all of him in this limited time they have before Kaname breaks it away and he traces his fingers down her skin. “I must go now.”

Yuki nods. And lets go, watching as her brother walks further away from her.

The worst thing that she still can feel the taste of him lingering in her mouth.


End file.
